


The effects of White Gull

by Sternenstaub



Series: Arranged marriage AU [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fun, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt arrive at the new keep. Jaskier learns that White Gull can make the strongest witcher drunk. Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Arranged marriage AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922194
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	The effects of White Gull

The keep was gorgeous. Jaskier hadn't been there for a long time, last time he had visited he was still a child and thought it a magical place. Vines had hidden entrances and doors seemed to hold mysteries beyond his wildest imaginations. He remembered being 8 years old and crawling through half caved tunnels, that really were old servant floors and watching birds nest on the ceiling of the dining room. 

The keep was old, older than Jaskier's parents and had been in disrepair for a long time. But before his father had decided to offer it to the witchers, renovations had been made. The vines on the walls looked well kept instead of wild and the doors had been replaced. Some outer walls still crumbled but overall it looked livable, pretty even.The stone was almost white and you could hear the ocean from the western windows. The air smelled like salt. 

Jaskier looked at Geralt, curious to see how his husband would react to their new home, at least for the next few years. They had agreed a few witchers would stay here for the next 3 years, Geralt included. It would be their main residence until Lettenhove had been culled of most monsters. Other witchers would come and go and use the keep as a safe place in the middle of the continent but they would stay, not leaving for more than a week. The keep had the perfect position to travel all of the continent. It didn't hurt that a harbor was close with regular ships to Skellige. Traveling times would be reduced by weeks. 

Jaskier thought Geralt looked pinched as they entered the bustling inner yard, people shouting and running around, like he expected the servants to attack or spit at him. They took barely notice of him, too busy to get everything up to standards until the sun went down. Geralt´s shoulders relaxed once he saw Eskel at the door. "Kept you long enough! I should call you slow wolf instead of white wolf!" he hollered, welcoming them with a wide grin. 

The witcher looked at Jaskier's neck with a glint in his eyes. "Ooh, I see, enjoying the newly married life, huh?" he laughed, once they had gotten closer. He nodded at Jaskier's neck that was spotted with very fresh hickeys and pulled at Geralt's shirt that had suddenly two buttons less. Geralt just grunted and shoved him into a wall. A human would have been hurt but the witchers just both laughed. Jaskier's chest felt warm to see them both so relaxed. It was a big difference to how they had acted the first day at his father's home.

"Your room is upstairs, guess you won't need two." Eskel winked at Jaskier who definitely did not blush and took their bags. They were led to a room on the upper floor, and Jaskier giggled delighted when he saw the sheer size of their bed and bath. Once Eskel had left, he leaned at Geralt and whispered, "There's a bed Darling. Remember what I promised you? I'll make sure you're going to have a grand time." He could have sworn Geralt blushed and could hear Eskel cough around the corner. Ah, yes, witcher hearing, he had forgotten about that. Uups.

Oh well, no time like right now, Jaskier thought and let himself fall into the clean sheets. They smelled like the sea and reminded Jaskier of his childhood adventures. Geralt looked at him with warm eyes and put their bags on a chair. “Do you like it?” Jaskier asked, “we can change things if you don't, we can get another bed or room or more blankets, do witchers get cold, I get cold a lot, we should ask for blankets, the wind can be harsh so close to the sea.” he rambled, suddenly nervous. This was their bed, this would be their home, what if Geralt didn´t like it.  
“It's nice.” his husband answered, coming closer and giving him a kiss on the hair, “calm down, your heart sounds like a rabbit.” Geralt teased, which distracted Jaskier enough to go into a tirade that he was not a rabbit, thank you very much and was the epitome of calmness.   
They both lied down on the bed and enjoyed the feeling of fresh sheets and a person breathing next to you without expectations.

Eskel called them when the servants left for the evening, they were all living in the villages around the keep and had their own lives and family. The witchers had refused to have humans living within their walls if it wasn't necessary.   
Jaskier looked at his husband, half asleep on the bed and went looking for a new shirt. "Darling, I think dinner is ready." he gave Geralt a peck on the head who just grumbled and burrowed deeper under the blankets. Jaskier felt his stomach flip. How could such a big man be so adorable? 

"Unless you want to skip dinner and stay in bed all evening.” Jaskier teased, “I suspect Eskel will barge in at some point though. He seemed to have plans for you, if the noises even I could hear from the kitchen are anything to go by."   
Bleary amber eyes looked up at him until Geralt sat up. He seemed almost shocked to have been asleep at all. He looked at Jaskier with big eyes but put on new clothes, black shirt and trousers of course, without a word.

When they went down, Eskel cuffed Geralt's shoulder and walked them to a small table in the kitchen, laden with cheese, bread, fruit and a drink Jaskier didn't know. "Thought a small celebration was in order." the witcher said and pushed a mug that was bigger than Jaskier could comfortably hold with two hands at Geralt. It sloshed dangerously and Jaskier could see Geralt sniff at it, his eyes widened. "White Gull? Vesemir?" the white haired witcher huffed and took a long drink. Eskel just nodded and took a swig as well until he saw Jaskiers confused and slightly hurt face, as he had not been offered his own mug. 

"This is witcher alcohol, Vesemir brought it. Better stay with human safe stuff. I don't want to kill Geralt's husband on the first day." the other witcher handed him a goblet of wine while Geralt had emptied his first mug already.   
"To new relationships. Some closer than others!" Eskel toasted and winked at Geralt, who just ducked his head, putting his mug down for a refill. 

Eskel sat next to Jaskier, also his second mug in hand and the big witchers looked like they already noticed the alcohol in their blood. Cheeks blushed and tongues loose. Eskel leaned close and stage whispered, "Did you know we grew up together? Walked the path together sometimes? I'm sure you'd like to hear of that one time Geralt bedded a succubus." he could barely finish before a hand shot out and grabbed Eskel's neck, "Don't you dare." a deep voice grumbled but Geralt's eyes crinkled, Jaskier was delighted to see he was laughing.   
They shoved each other like school boys and were soon wrangling and laughing. Jaskier made sure not to accidentally come between these two mountains that played like puppies. 

When the barrel of white gull had been emptied and Jaskier felt comfortably warm from wine and seeing the witchers so carefree, he yawned and contemplated if the table would make for a comfortable pillow. Eskel noticed and shooed them off to bed. "Don't forget to carry your husband!" he shouted after Geralt, who flipped him off but did indeed take Jaskier by his shoulders and legs and carried him like a princess up the stairs. The half elf just whooped in glee and held on for the ride. 

Geralt's cheeks were read and his eyes shone in mirth. A mouth tasting slightly sharp and like bread met his until they stumbled, as Geralt didn't manage to carry him upstairs and kiss him at the same time. Jaskier giggled at the face looking down at him. "First bed, then kisses.” he whispered to the scar behind Geralt's ear and was delighted to see goosebumps form on his witcher's neck. 

Geralt complied and let Jaskier fall undignified into a mount of bedding they had not bothered to clean up before. He giggled and refused to let Geralt go. "Come here and collect your payment." he murmured against warm lips that followed eagerly. 

With a warm witcher on top and heat of the day still clinging to the walls, Jaskier thought it a great idea to wiggle out of his shirt and do the same for Geralt.   
Following the pattern of scars down his spine, he saw more goosebumps and could have sworn Geralt twitched. That was new. 

Experimentally he followed the same path with his fingertips again, and there! a twitch. "Careful." Geralt growled, once again busily marking Jaskier's neck but he was sure there was also something else in that growly voice. Embarrassment maybe? Jaskier mapped out the body above him until Geralt suddenly breathed at his neck. Was that? It sure was. A giggle! With an evil glint, the human traveled down Geralt's sides and the lower half of his stomach, feeling muscles jump under his ministrations until Geralt once again snorted, trying to get away. 

"Ticklish, Darling?" Jaskier asked in his most innocent voice and trailed down the muscles in Geralt's stomach once again.   
The witcher fell to his side and giggled once again, clearly trying not to squish Jaskier and no longer able to contain his laughter. "Not… Ti-Ticklish." he heaved, laughing with tears in his eyes. 

Jaskier leaned over him, "well then, I'm sure you won't mind this." he whispered and trailed down Geralt's stomach with his lips, making sure tiny puffs of breath would hit skin and jumping muscles. The witcher squirmed and laughed. A deep rumbling sound that Jaskier would never tire of. It sounded like a happy lion. Small kisses and soft fingertips caressed the well muscled stomach under him, biting just a bit whenever Geralt seemed to dissolve too much into laughter. Jaskier could feel the laughter rumble in his husband's chest, could almost trail it with his eyes, as it was breaking out of him, with a fascinated glee. He only stopped when Geralt seemed to need air, happy tears streaming down his face, not once having tried to stop Jaksier himself. He patted his husband's naked stomach, firmly enough not to tickle him again. 

"Witchers are not ticklish, sure love. Just keep on believing that." Oh, uups, calling him love had not been planned but Jaskier wasn't sure Geralt had even noticed. Strong arms pulled him up and a warm body wiggled under him until Jaskier was once again lying with his face in Geralt's chest, listening to a slow heartbeat, wrapped up in his witcher. He pressed a small kiss to the skin there and noticed his husband had fallen asleep. Jaskier was now glad not to have had any of the white gull. He wondered how strong it was when it could reduce Geralt to a giggling sleepy mess. They'd have to do this again, he thought, before he fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> so, here´s another snippet. I have more planned, some will be a tiny bit longer than these one chapter fics I´ve been uploading. And I promise there will be a bit of plot again, sometime, maybe. Oh, who are we kidding...  
> Of course my plot bunny grew for the very last part in this series and not the 3 others I have to write before I could even think about posting that part.


End file.
